I'm Just a Kid
by Ronishi
Summary: When a normal kid got transported in Japan to meet Inuyasha and Kagome, things start getting complicated. Like why Inuyasha can't bare to look her in the face, and why the way she came from can't get her home.
1. In The Shrine

I'm just a Kid  
  
Chapter One  
  
In the Shrine  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, this story came to me in a dream too!  
  
Inuyasha: Hehehe =) This is gonna be good.  
  
Me: YUP!! Just to let you guys know, the girl here represents ME!! And I used the name Sora (from Digimon) cuz I like the name and it sounds cute with her sister's name. Anyways here it is!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Ding dong.  
  
The door bell rang at the Higurashi residence and Kagome's grandpa went to open the door. Outside were two people.  
  
"Hello." He greeted.  
  
"Hi." Said the woman. "We have come to see you about that shrine you had lent us for display in the museum.  
  
Grandpa nodded.  
  
"It seems that the people who visit the museum are concerned about it and some believe it was the cause of the fire that happened yesterday." She blurted.  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
The woman started waving to wards her and people pulled a large wagon with a shrine on it.  
  
"As you can see, there are no burn marks on it whatsoever."  
  
Grandpa nodded. "I see. So you want to return it?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Sora! It's time to go!"  
  
"I'm coming!" Sora quickly scribbled in her diary and closed it. She stuffed it into her backpack and slipped it on her shoulder.  
  
I can't wait! Sora thought excitedly. We're going to a museum and I get to hang out with all of my friends!  
  
Sora was a normal girl. She was 13 (like me, mwahahahaha!) and she lived in China. She had wavey blackish red hair and big mahogany brown eyes. She was pretty skinny. She wore her favourite pair of blue jeans and a muscle shirt with black at the shoulders. (Kinda like a baseball shirt with the sleeves cut off)  
  
She met up with her mom and they went out the door.  
  
When they arrived, Sora's mom needed to make a phone call. They went into a mini shrine with 5 phone booths on the wall. Sora's mom went down the stairs.  
  
"I'll wait here." Sora said, and sat on the steps.  
  
"Okay." Sora's mom went down to make a call and then they went into the museum to meet their friends.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"And this." Said the tour guide. "Is the temple the Japanese soldiers left behind during the war between China and Japan." (A/N: I know NOTHING about that war! So I just made this crap up. I'm not even sure if there was a war! Hold on I'll ask my mom. Yup! There was a war!) "The Chinese were afraid to destroy the shrine because if it was destroyed they thought that evil spirits the Japanese left behind will escape and possess the people."  
  
Everyone looked over at the shrine.  
  
"In addition, the Chinese had left a similar shrine in their country. No evil spirits, but for them to believe it and intimidate them. Some people believe that the two shrines are linked somehow." The tour guide cleared his throat. "Now if you'll follow me this way, we have an actual outfit worn by the first emperor of China." And everyone followed him into the next room and Sora and her two friends were left alone in there.  
  
Sora sighed. "This is boring." She murmured to her friend Aliza.  
  
"Hey Sora?" Aliza said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's almost Sonna's birthday, isn't it?"  
  
Sora paused, then solemnly nodded. "Yeah. It is."  
  
"How old would she be now?" asked Ikkita, her other friend.  
  
"She'd be eight." Sora said softly.  
  
"Oh." Aliza said. And they spoke no more of Sonna.  
  
It's been two years. Sora thought sadly. Two years since I watched my sister Sonna die in a car crash. Two years since I survived the accident, and she didn't. She was so young when she died. She was only 6 when she died. Why couldn't God have spared her? Ever since that day, Sora always kept a diary, and she's always had a soft spot for little children.  
  
Ikkita walked up to the shrine door.  
  
"It doesn't look so evil." She reached for the door handle.  
  
Aliza gasped. "Don't do that! There are evil spirits in there remember?"  
  
"Look for yourself you coward." Ikkita said, opening the door wide. "There's nothing here."  
  
"But still." Whispered Aliza. "We shouldn't be touching the shrine."  
  
Sora laughed and shook the thoughts of Sonna out of her head. "You worry too much Aliza."  
  
Ikkita took a step into the shrine. "Ohhh!" she said, taunting Aliza. "I'm inside it!"  
  
Aliza gulped. "I don't think...."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. "Relax Aliza. I'll even show you that there's nothing to be afraid of."  
  
Ikkita stepped out so that Sora could go in.  
  
"Don't Sora. This shrine scares me." Aliza said, shivering.  
  
"Everything scares you Aliza." Sora said sarcastically. She stopped in front of the door. What was this weird feeling?  
  
"Well?" Ikkita said.  
  
Sora nodded and put her hand on the handle.  
  
Aliza stared at her.  
  
"I can do this with my eyes closed." Sora said, closing her eyes softly and she opened the door.  
  
Ikkita and Aliza gasped. "Uhh Sora?"  
  
But Sora ignored them and walked into the shrine. She let out a startled cry as her foot hit nothing but air.  
  
It was as if time was standing still.  
  
"Sora!" cried Aliza. She ran forward and tried to grab Sora's hand, but was unsuccessful and Sora fell into a pit.  
  
Screaming all the way down.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: o0o0o0o weird eh?  
  
Inuyasha: o.o What's this leading to?  
  
Me: You'll have to find out!  
  
Oh and if people are wondering how the whole shrine thing happened, well they said that the shrine was like possessed right? So, when they didn't expect it, a large opening appeared in the shrine where the floor should be and she fell through. What's this leading to? You'll have to find out! (I repeat -.-) 


	2. This New World

I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter Two  
  
This New World  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: GRR!! Right now, I'm writing another chapter of a story that hasn't been posted up yet, because the stupid site won't let me! Anyways, I'll let my anger out later. Oh, I went to an amusement park and got soaked to death. You see, it started raining and 2 inches of rain ran over the streets of China.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Sora!" Aliza screamed. She gasped as she was pulled back by an invisible force and hit Ikkita back.  
  
The shrine door slammed itself shut.  
  
Aliza got off of Ikkita and they gasped and stared at the shrine. The tourists came running in.  
  
"What happened?" cried Sora's mom. "Where's Sora?"  
  
Ikkita was breathing heavily while Aliza was crying.  
  
"Sora." Ikkita said, gasping for breath. "We were playing in the shrine."  
  
"What?" said the tour guide.  
  
Ikkita ignored him. "Sora, fell into a hole, the door closed." Ikkita's eyes rolled into her head and she fainted. Sora's mom caught her.  
  
"She fell into a hole?" Sora's mom murmured. She opened the shrine door. "There is no hole! It's just a floor." She turned to Aliza. "What really happened?"  
  
Aliza wiped her tears away. "I-I don't know! I told them that they shouldn't be playing in there! At first when they went in, there was a floor, but when Sora went in, she fell into a hole!"  
  
Sora's mother went into the shrine and checked the floors and tears burst out of her eyes.  
  
"Sora." She said. "She's gone."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Sora screamed as she fell down on a wooden floor. But lucky for her, she fell back first and her backpack softened the fall. Or else she would have broken her back or her neck.  
  
She gasped as she stood up.  
  
What happened?  
  
She looked around.  
  
I'm back in the shrine....  
  
But then what was that fall all about?  
  
She shook the thoughts from her head and stood up and opened the door out of the shrine.  
  
"No." She rasped. She ran outside. "The museum." She gasped. It's all gone. She was standing in an open space. There was a house and....  
  
"The phone booth!" Sora cried. She ran over into the small building.  
  
"Oh!" it was pitch black inside. "I need to phone my mom!" she cried as she looked for a light switch but couldn't find any. "I just need to watch my step." She cautioned herself.  
  
She slowly went down the stairs, and when she felt that she was at the bottom, she ran forward, desperate to get to a phone.  
  
She widened her eyes as she tripped over something and fell forward into another hole, but she hit her head and fell unconscious. (A/N: It's the bone eaters well she fell into. The phone booth and the temple just look alike okay?!)  
  
Sora opened her eyes and found herself in a hole.  
  
"This looks like." She murmured as she stood up. "That I'm in a well." She looked up. "But how did a well get here?" she shook her head and looked up again. "Oh! The lights came back on!" she started to climb up. "I can phone my mom now."  
  
When she was at the top, she hoisted herself up and looked around.  
  
The shrine altogether, everything had vanished. She was surrounded by a forest.  
  
"Oh my God." She said, falling to her knees. "Things are getting so weird." She started to crawl around. "How did a normal 13 year old girl like me go through all this?" she stopped and sat down. "It all started in that shrine." She reflected. "The shrine the Japanese had left behind during the war." She widened her eyes. "Does the curse on the shrine have something to do with it? Was this what the tour guide meant when he said that the shrines were linked? Or...."  
  
Her thinking was cut off when two large boars appeared in front of her. She screamed.  
  
The first boar stepped towards her and lifted her up by the arm.  
  
"What soft looking meat." He said licking his lips. Sora stared at it as if on the verge of tears. The boar turned to the other. "What do you say brother? Use this girl to test out the power of the Shikon shard?"  
  
What is this? Sora though with fear. What insane fairy tale have I stumbled into? Someone save me. She pleaded. Someone please save me.  
  
She gasped as she felt the nose hairs of the boar (ewwwwww) rubbing across her arm.  
  
"Mmmmm....smells fresh." Said the boar patting his stomach. He threw her to the ground. Sora didn't respond but stared at him as if she was about to throw up.  
  
The boar grinned as something glowed in his forehead. "I'm going to kill you now. Then we will eat you." The other boar started chuckling.  
  
Sora gasped and tried to scream for help, but it seemed her throat was paralyzed. She started backing away.  
  
"It's too late." Said the boar walking closer to her.  
  
Sora closed her eyes and waited for the pain.  
  
"Sakontessou!"  
  
Sora opened an eye and saw a boy fighting off the monsters. When they were dead, he picked her up and carried her away. She couldn't see it, her vision was blurred.  
  
I'm saved, thought Sora with relief as she closed her eyes and blacked out.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but she saw 3 faces hovered above hers.  
  
Her vision slowly started to clear up and she looked to the right where there was a boy.  
  
She widened her eyes.  
  
"Dog ears?" she cried and fainted again.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Oh dammit." Inuyasha murmured staring at the girl. "She fainted again before we got to talk to her."  
  
"Give her a break." Kagome said, looking over her body. "She's just in a little shock. I'm going to take her home and get this through without scaring her."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Inuyasha said. "I wanna know where she came from." Inuyasha lowered his eyes to the ground.  
  
Something about that kid....  
  
"Fine." Kagome said. "Help me carry her back to the well. But we can't let her see you when she wakes up."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"Then ye had better go now." said Kaede. "It seems that the child will be waking up soon."  
  
Kagome nodded and Inuyasha picked up the girl and they headed back to the well.  
  
"Don't let her drop." Kagome warned. Inuyasha grunted in response, then they both jumped down the well.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Shh! She's waking up!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha into her closet.  
  
"Hey! Dammit."  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes. She looked around and saw an older girl sitting beside her. She was on a bed.  
  
"Hey." Said Kagome smiling. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Sora sat up. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're in my house now." Kagome said.  
  
Sora blinked, then nodded.  
  
"We found you in a forest, then we brought you here."  
  
"We?" Sora asked.  
  
She looked around and gasped as she saw Inuyasha come out of the closet.  
  
"Don't worry." He murmured. "I'm not gonna hurt you."  
  
"How did you get here?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"I fell through the shrine." Sora said, digging into her memories. "And when I came out, everything was different. I ran into the temple where I thought the phone booth was, and I fell through a well...."  
  
Kagome widened her eyes. The bone eaters well probably. "You fell through a shrine? Is it the shrine that the Chinese left here during war?"  
  
"You mean the Japanese?" Sora asked.  
  
"We ARE in Japan."  
  
Sora gasped. "No!" she cried. "How did I get in Japan?!" she tried to stand up then collapsed again.  
  
"You need rest." Kagome said. "Where are you from?"  
  
"I'm from China!" Sora screamed. Kagome and Inuyasha both gasped.  
  
"Then how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Sora tried to think. "It must be the shrine." She said. "They said....the two shrines were linking together somehow."  
  
"Well, we'll try getting you back home when you rest up a little." Kagome bent down and picked up something. "Here's your backpack."  
  
"Thanks." Sora said, taking it from her.  
  
"My name's Kagome, and that's Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing over to Inuyasha who was staring at Sora. "What's your name?"  
  
"Sora." She said. "And I'm 13, and you?"  
  
"I'm 15." Kagome replied.  
  
"So your just a kid." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Don't call me that." Sora snapped. "It pisses me off when people call me a kid."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha sat on the ground.  
  
Kagome put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't worry about him." She said. "We'll get you home tomorrow, okay?"  
  
Sora sighed and nodded.  
  
But what if I can't get home?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Aww man that was a little long.  
  
Inuyasha: Well, that's because, the stories won't post up, and you're bored.  
  
Me: :O!! Inu knows me so well.  
  
Miroku: But I know this well.  
  
Me: EVESKEVIC (sp?) HENTAI HOUSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!  
  
Inuyasha: Better watch out Miroku. She just called you a perverted pervert monk.  
  
Miroku: (rubbing cheek) That's a new one. 


	3. Bad Memories

I'm Just a Kid  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Bad Memories  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Does anybody realize that in anime, everyone's bodies are like perfect?  
  
Inuyasha: Like mine? (takes off shirt)  
  
Me: o.o OWWWW!! =D  
  
Miroku: AND ME!! (takes off shirt)  
  
Me: (drool)  
  
Inuyasha/Miroku: =)  
  
Me: Anyways, I was looking at this site with picture on future episodes (a big spoiler, but I spoil everything! Like reading the rest of that email Katie sent me!) And like Jesus! You see Kagome, Kikyou, and Sango with there friggen skinniness.  
  
Miroku: I like skinniness.  
  
Me: Well you're a pervert. Anyways....God dammit! Kagura's waste is even skinnier than mine! What does that tell you?  
  
Inuyasha/Miroku: o.o  
  
Kagura: What does it tell?  
  
Me: T.T0 Nothin?  
  
-#%#%#%  
  
Sora yawned as she scribbled in her diary and then closed it.  
  
The days over now, she thought glumly. And no has been looking for me yet. I wonder how I will get home.  
  
She looked over beside her. Kagome was softly breathing in her bed. She had been nice enough to let Sora stay at her house. She wanted to give Sora the bed, but Sora didn't want to cause her any trouble, so she slept on the floor.  
  
She looked at her backpack.  
  
The only things I brought with me are my wallet, diary, and a few changing clothes.  
  
Sora sighed and thought of Sonna.  
  
Her birthday isn't too far away. A little less than a week. She closed her eyes.  
  
#%Flashback#%  
  
"Sora! Sonna!" screamed a man. "Let's go!"  
  
"Where we going daddy?" asked a young girl. She had large brown eyes and black hair with some of it in a pigtail sticking out. (Me: Oops! When I said Sonna was 8, I meant 10! I meant she died when she was 8! And she'd be 10 by the time ummm....then I guess.)  
  
"Just out!" snapped the man. "And hurry!"  
  
"Mom said it's too late to go out now." Sora said, yawning. She was only 11 there.  
  
"Sayo, where do you think you're going?" Yelled a woman standing in the doorway.  
  
"None of you're business Mura."  
  
"It should be my business." She replied coldly. "I am their mother."  
  
"And I'm their father." He said. "Get in the car."  
  
Sora and Sonna hesitantly got inside the car.  
  
"No!" screamed Mura. "They can't go out now!"  
  
"Shut up! What I say goes Mura. You can't do anything about it."  
  
Mura walked up to the car. "Why you...."  
  
Sayo climbed into the car while Mura was still trying to walk over to it.  
  
"No, hey! Where are you going with my kids?!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Daddy where are we going?" asked Sora looking out the window to the moonless night as they were driving down the highway.  
  
"Away." Was his simple reply.  
  
"But I wanna go home!" Sonna whined.  
  
"That's exactly where we're going."  
  
"But what about mom?" Sora asked. "Why isn't she coming?"  
  
"Look!" Sayo turned around to face them, his hands gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were white. "We don't want your mom anymore? Do you got that?!"  
  
"I do." Sonna said, tears brimming in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Sayo growled and stared right through Sonna. "That doesn't matter anymore, you hear? That doesn't...." He stopped as he looked at Sonna's hair. "Again Sonna! Take that ridiculous pigtail out of your hair! You're eight. You should know better."  
  
Sonnan shook her head stubbornly. "No!" she said crossing her arms.  
  
Sayo growled as he pulled the rubber band from her hair, plucking a few out. Sonna started to cry.  
  
Sora sighed as she watched her sister cry. She was such a baby sometimes. She looked over at her hair, which was in a pony tail.  
  
But where is dad taking us?  
  
Thoughts floated around in her head, but was interrupted when she heard a loud honking.  
  
"Damn." Murmured Sayo as he swerved.  
  
"Watch it dad!" cried Sora. "We'll get knocked off the highway!"  
  
But her dad ignored her.  
  
Sora gasped and held onto Sonna as a large pickup truck rammed into them while their dad was taking furious swerves.  
  
"NO!" screamed Sayo as the car broke through the metal fence and they fell through the rocks.  
  
"AHHHH!!" was the last Sora heard Sonna talk as they both flew out of the car and Sonna flew onto some jagged rocks.  
  
But Sora got lucky as she got thrown onto some tall grass. She looked over at her dad who had safely splashed into a deep puddle. They looked over at the car as it exploded.  
  
Sora gasped and crawled to Sonna. She felt a deep gash at her side. She held onto it as she looked over Sonna and gasped.  
  
Sonna lay flat on her stomach, her body all bloody and covered with dirt. Sora started to cry as she saw a large sharp at the tip rock driven half way through her shoulder.  
  
Sora cradled Sonna's head in her arms. She closed her eyes and put her head next to Sonna's as silent tears came down from her cheeks and she heard no breathing.  
  
She rested Sonna's dead head on her lap and reached up and pulled her ponytail out. While sobbing with shaky hands, she put Sonna's hair in that 'stupid little pigtail' how she had always called it.  
  
She stared over Sonna and started to weep as she held her body close to hers.  
  
#%End of Flashback#% (Me: Tis sad =()  
  
Sora started to cry at the memories.  
  
And it was all my father's fault.  
  
She clenched her fist. She clenched it so hard, her knuckles turned white.  
  
What he was planning was to take me and Sonna away from mom. Because he had hated her. He didn't even give us a chance to talk it out. He forced us to leave home.  
  
She wiped the tears away and started to shake in rage.  
  
After that day, Sonna had died. It seems as soon as the rock hit her shoulder, she died instantly. But at least she didn't suffer.  
  
But if it weren't for my dad, Sonna would still be alive. The very next day Sonna died, he left the family. He didn't stay even for me. I had a gash at my side and he never even cared.  
  
But my mom....  
  
My mom skipped work, just so she could be at my side and watch me recover. My mom really loved me. She never deserved to have a child taken out of her life.  
  
She buried her face in her hands and cried even harder.  
  
Kagome opened one eye, but Sora never noticed and stared at Sora with sympathy. Then she closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome yawned as she got up. She looked around and saw Sora scribbling in her diary.  
  
"You're awake?" Kagome asked as she looked over at her clock. It was six in the morning.  
  
Sora's body shook as if startled and turned around and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "I couldn't sleep. So I got up, and decided to write."  
  
Kagome stood up. "We'll try to get you home today Sora. Don't worry."  
  
Sora forced a smile and closed her diary. "Thanks." She whispered. "But what if I can't get home? What about my mom?" she sighed and thought of the worried look on her mothers face.  
  
Kagome put a hand on Sora's shoulder. "If you can't go home, then you can stay here with me."  
  
Sora paused. "You don't have to treat me like a kid Kagome." She said. "I'll be able to take care of myself. You don't have to act like Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome sat on the sleeping bag with Sora. "I'm treating you just as if you were a 15 year older who got sent from China to Japan and couldn't find her way home." She saw that Sora had managed a smile. "But tell me." She said. "Why do you hate being called a kid?"  
  
Sora lowered her head and balled her hand. "Because my dad always called me a kid. He never had respect for me. I thought that I had always loved him. Until the day my sister Sonna died, and he abandoned us." Angry tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
She's been through so much, Kagome thought. Id' better not ask how her sister died.  
  
Sora stood up and put her diary in her backpack as she swung it over her shoulder. "Thanks for your help Kagome. For being so nice and all. But I really want to get home now." she sniffled. "I don't want my mom to think she's lost another child."  
  
Kagome nodded and put on a robe as they headed out to the shrine.  
  
"Here." Sora said, staring at the door. "Is where I came from."  
  
Kagome eye the door. "You better go then."  
  
Sora nodded as she put her hand on the door handle, and the door slowly started to open....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Another cliffie! =D  
  
Inuyasha: (Rubbing head) Katie you make me get bonked!  
  
Me: You called me weird.  
  
Inuyasha: It was her fault.  
  
Me: Yeah, but she made you say it.  
  
Inuyasha: Well what if she made Miroku say it?  
  
Me: Miroku isn't mean. And he's hot.  
  
Inuyasha: But what about me?  
  
Me: You're hot too! But you're mean!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o  
  
Me: I'm just kidding. I love you! (hugs Inuyasha)  
  
Inuyasha: =D 


	4. Getting Along

I'm Just a Kid

Chapter Four

Getting Along

Me: HEY!!! How come no one is reading this?!

Inuyasha: Yeah! cuz it's about me.

Me: And me!

Inuyasha: That's not cool.

Me: We have to add more people. (uses author's power to bring in Miroku, Sango, Yugi, Yami, Kurama, and Hiei.)

Yugi: Where are we?

Hiei: (gasp and points to me) it's YOU!!

Me: (cracks knuckles) You wanna make something of it?

Hiei: (shrinks down) no.

Me: That's good. So from now on, all these people are going to be in my beginning credits for this story. BECAUSe NO ONE'S READING iT!!

Inuyasha: (tear tear)

Me: =3

Sora gasped after the door swung open.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Look." Sora went inside and her foot taped on solid cement. "There's no hole! I-I can't get home!"

Kagome went inside with her. Sora widened her eyes and dropped to her knees. "I can't get home. My mom will be so worried."

Kagome put a hand on her shouler.

"Don't worry." she soothed. "You can stay here at my house until we can find a way to get you home."

Sora looked up at her and smiled. "Thanks."

Kagome smiled back. "Now let's get you inside."

"Where are we going again?" Asked Sora, confused by why Kagome was taking her into the well that she fell into.

"To the sengoku jidai." Kagome replied. "I just need to pick up a friend. She's been wanting to tour modern Japan for a while. and I'm going to be showing you around too, so why not just take both of you?"

Sora nodded and then they both jumped into the well.

"Is this going to hurt?" Sora asked, looking at the ground while they were falling.

"No." Kagome said, then they headed into a navy blue light and softly landed.

Sora gasped and looked around.

"what happened?' she asked.

"let's go out and you'll see." Kagome said, and they both climbed out of the well.

Sora gasped as she sat down on the lip of the well.

"This." she said. "Is that forest that I saw earlier."

Kagome nodded. "It's just connected by the well, so you won't get lost." Sora nodded and they walked deeper in the forest."

"Kagome-chan!" Kagome lifted her head and saw Sango running towards her followed by Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called and ran towards her with Sora trailing behind.

Sora stared at the girl with a strange robe on and a green skirt with a large boomerang attached to her back, cradling a small cat in her arms. Sango stared back at her.

"Who's your friend?" Asked Sango.

"This is Sora." Kagome introduced. "She kinda got lost from her home and we can't get her back, so I'm going to show her around the city."

"Hi." Sora said shyly to Sango.

"Hello." Sango relied. She looked back up at Kagome. "So why did you come here then?"

"Remember you said you wanted to see Japan in my time?" Sango nodded. "Well I might as well take you both to tour the city."

"Sounds good." Sango said. She gestured to Sora and Sora walked over to her. "This is Miroku." she said pointing at Miroku. She leaned over to Sora's ear. "He's a hentai." she whispered. Sora laughed. Sango stood up again and pointed at Inuyasha. "That's Inuyasha."

"I know." Sora said, eyeing him.

"Oh okay." she said. "And I'm Sango."

"Let's go." Kagome said.

"What about us?!" Inuyasha asked.

"This is a girl thing Inuyasha. You're not welcome this time."

"But I want to go see your weird era too!" Inuyasha said, walking towards them.

"Osuwari."

BANG!!

"Let's go before he gets up." Sango said. Her, Kagome, and Sora went back into the well and jumped in.

"Now let's see." Kagome said, looking through her closet. "What can you wear?"

"Anything's fine Kagome-chan." Sango said, placing Hiraikotsu in the corner of her room.

"What about this?" Sora asked picking out a light pink dress.

"That looks fine to me." Kagome said. She gave the clothes to Sango. "Try this." Sango nodded and Sora and Kagome went out of the room and in five minutes, Sango came out in the dress. It had sort of a tank top theme at the top and the dress went to a little above her knees.

"That looks great!" Kagome said walking over to Sora. "Nice choice."

"Thanks." Sora said quietly.

"Let's go now." Kagome said to them both.

"Meow."

Sora turned her head and saw the small cat that Sango was holding earlier.

"Hello." Sora said kneeling down. "and who are you?" she asked, rubbing it under the chin.

"That's Kirara." Sango said, kneeling down beside her and petting Kirara. "And I think she likes you."

Sora laughed as Kirara jumped in her arms and started to lick her face. "She's cute." Sora said lifting Kirara up and she stood up.

The three of them headed downstairs.

"Oh I guess I should introduce you guys now." Kagome said. She pointed to the old man. "This is my grandpa. That's my mom and that's my brother Sota."

Sora went to Sota and kneeled down.

"So how old are you Sota?" she asked.

"I'm nine." he said proudly. Sora gave him a warm smile.

Then he'd be the same age as Sonna if she were still alive, she thought.(Me: BLAH!! I'll get the ages through straight now. Sora is 13. She was 11 when the accident occured. When her sister died she was 7, so if she was still alive, then she's be 9. Yami: why bother? No ones reading this. Me: shut up!)

Kagome looked at the clock. "We should be going now. I'm taking Sora and Sango for a small tour. I'll be back a little before dinner."

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Just becareful."

"Yeah." Kagome said as they all headed out the door. She started talking to both of them until they reached the temple (with the well inside).

Kagome looked up ahead and gasped.

Me: No one's reading o.o (rocks back and forth) Reading no one's reading story....

Inuyasha: (points to Hiei) it's all your fault!

Hiei: Just because we don't get along doesn't mean I caused her to go mental!

Inuyasha: But you watch porn at midnight in a bikini!

Kurama: That would be....my brother?

Yami: You were about to say me, weren't you?

Kurama: Umm....

Me: Reading no one story no one WAHHHHH!!

Miroku: this calls for Miroku man!

Sango: Uh oh.

Miroku: (rubs my butt)

Me: Hentai! (pulls on his pony tail)

Miroku: ow ow ow!!

Kurama: (holds Sango's hand) would you be willing to accompany me for dinner?

Sango: (giggles) why of course.

Miroku: Hey! WAIT!!

Yugi: He's more of a baka than you are Yami.

Yami: Hey!

Miroku: (turns to me) Would you be willing to bear my....

Inuyasha: (hits him on the head) Not in this lifetime pal.

Miroku: aww =(


End file.
